This Totally Makes Sense
by crazy4cookies17
Summary: Anabelle Clover is the sweet and shy while James Sirius is loud and boisterous. So in other words, they are perfect for each other. Too bad they have never met. Even if she is best friends with a good 75% of her relatives.
1. Introductions

Anabelle

Annabelle Clover Jones was not invisible, she just preferred to lay low. She had plenty of friends if 5 was plenty. And just because she was a Ravenclaw that did not mean she was a square, she just preferred studying to Quidditch and reading to partying. She was at the top of every class along with Dominiqe and Fred Weasley and James Potter, but they really didn't work so it wasn't quite fair. Her favourite class was Herbology and she was better than anyone in school at it.

James

James Sirius Potter was basically a god, at least in his eyes. He was friends with everyone in every house, even those slimy Slytherins . He was Quidditch captain since 4th year and the best chaser since Ginny Weasley. He was also a damn good prankster. Now don't get him wrong he was good at school too, even if he didn't try. It wasn't his fault he didn't need to try at any class and was still at the top, well along with his best friends Fred and Dominique and some other Ravenclaw. What was her name again, Ennafeel Blooper or something like that. His best subjects were Potions and Transfiguration and he had t least an E in every subject, except Herbology . Plus Uncle Neville liked him so much he barely cared that he was only at an A in Herbology. He was the king of the school.


	2. Shomplexes and Ships Extravaganza

Annie

"Watch where your going, dumbass," a rude Hufflepuff (I know,right?) yelled at me ,"aren't Ravenclaws supposed to be smart."

Dear Merlin.

If I could stand up to this asshat then you know what I would reply with? Something sassy like, "Smarter than you, duffer-puff." However I have many friends in Hufflepuff including the lovely , Lucy and Hugo Weasley. Also the fact that I said IF I could stand up to him, which I couldn't because of my complex. Of shyness. My Shomplex. That's right. Shomplex

Patent Pending

Anyways, back to that git-tish Huffy, "Sorry," I muttered, looking down at my shoes. I wasn't sorry(DUH). Shomplex strikes again!

But counting this incident aside I was basically having the best day ever. I was currently on my way to potions where I had Dom as a potions partner. She's the best in class other than the in (sorry did I say in)famous James Sirius Potter. Plus my absolute best friends Molly (yes Weasley) and my friend Diana gave me this super cute skirt (hey I may be a nerd, but I love skirts). I never see Diana any more because she is Head Girl along with Freddy Weasley.

I am pretty sure they are in love,but just haven't realized it yet. Kinda like Molly and my fellow Ravenclaw, Lorcan Scamander. I mean Freddy has, he's been chasing her since third year. But Diana is a really wholesome girl and Freddy is a bit of a player. But he really has changed since this is our last year. So I've heard I have never spoken to that particular Wotter.

I know most of the Wotters though. My best friend is Molly however. I am extremely close with, Lucy, Dominique, Rose, and Albus.

Its impossible not to know them, especially if you're a girl. I mean they're all very pretty, but Lucy and Dominique Weasley have basically ruinded all the non-Wotter boys for everyone else. Lu and Dom both have great personalities. So guys who like good girls go for Lucy, with her sweet shyness and big green eyes and golden hair that falls in loose curls. And for the boys who like rebels, there's Dom, with her wild pranks and flaming red hair and dark blue eyes. Too bad she is in love with Teddy Lupin, the guy in love with her sister(tragic I know). Man I sound gay.

Not that there's anything wrong with that. Being gay and all.

In Potions, Dom and I had potions and since we were done early we got to gossip. About her dramatic unrequited love for Teddy, Molly and Lorcan, Diana and Fred and the unlikely couple that is Lucy and Scorpius. Surprisingly Dom is very insightful.

"All I'm saying is that basically be perfect for each other, if they were a couple," Dom stated.

"I know, Lucy has this weird quirky sense of humor to match his unwavering sarcasm. Also, she is basically the most forgiving person I know, other than Diana. so if he said something stupid she wouldn't get that angry."

" Today Lucy told me, Scorp is her new Rounds partner," Dom was so excited at this point, "so they're going to be spending time together, and maybe Lucy will learn not to hate Scorp."

"Why does she hate him, anyway?" I asked

"Because, he loves getting her riled up because she starts blushing," A new person joined the conversation.

James Fuckin Potter. OH MY GOD. I wasn't a fangirl, but I basically have had a crush on him since 1st year.

I know I said that I was friends with the Wotter clan and I know Dom and Luce really well and they are James favorite cousins along with Fred, I shouldn't be this surprised. However I have never ever had a conversation with James Potter.

"Really?" I asked, wow clever Anabelle.

"Really." He confirmed, " And what would your name be?"

Oh there goes my confidence. Look its in the Slytherin dungeons.

"James, this is Molly and Diana's friend Anabelle" Dom hissed

"Oh the shy one. Sorry"

"Diana?" Fred perked up and joined the conversation. "What about Diana? Has she said anything about me? Will she go out with me?"

"Ahem."

CRAP. Professor Bitcher. Otherwise known as , Professor Ditcher

"Detention, all of you, Tonight 8 o'clock with McGonogall"

So much for my good day.


End file.
